This Adult Children Study (ACS) Program Project Grant (PPG) renewal application represents the logical evolution of our longstanding research interests in the interrelationships and predictive value of clinical, cognitive, imaging, and fluid biomarker correlates of Alzheimer disease (AD) by now exploring the transition from cognitive normality to symptomatic AD. The Administration Core acts to ensure that the research and programmatic goals of the ACS PPG are met. The administrative leadership consists of the Director (Morris) and the Executive Director (Moulder). The Administration Core supports, monitors, and coordinates the activities of all components of the ACS PPG. It will annually convene an External Advisory Committee to review activities and progress. The specific aims are to: 1. Coordinate and integrate the Cores and Projects and provide administrative and budgetary support and oversight, ensuring appropriate utilization of funds. 2. Monitor the effectiveness of the ACS PPG toward achieving its stated goals. 3. Arrange for periodic external review and advice concerning ACS PPG goals and progress. 4. Coordinate and oversee data integration with Core D: Data Management and Biostatistics and the Washington University Center for Biomedical Informatics to maintain and monitor an integrated database. 5. Facilitate the Preclinical AD Consortium efforts to harmonize data among key studies of preclinical AD.